


Hound's Mistress

by fauxpromises



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:07:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fauxpromises/pseuds/fauxpromises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You will be charged with protecting my wife when I cannot, dog.” He was talking to an animal that could not understand him in the slightest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hound's Mistress

As another whine issued from the seat beside him, the Spy harshly eyed the creature through a sidelong glance.

“Missing home already?” he sighed, half snark and half reluctant sympathy. He had initially resented the animal—more so when he realized it was going to cover the expensive interior of his car with dander—but it had slowly begun to occur to him that he would want its favor, given the purpose he would employ it for. “You've been gone for less than half an hour. Try being away from home for months at a time.”

The dog moaned again, finally laying down on the seat. It—or rather, she—was an exceptionally large animal. Finding a suitable dog for guarding in the sparsely populated New Mexican desert proved slightly more difficult than he had expected, but eventually the classifieds in the paper had led him to a farmer with one left of a recent litter.

The Frenchman had cringed a bit at the breed. He could distinctly remember the tan and black dogs walking alongside the German occupiers on the few occasions he had directly crossed paths with them all those years ago. Personal feelings aside, however, it proved this animal would be ideal for what he intended.

“You will be charged with protecting my wife when I cannot, dog.” He was talking to an animal that could not understand him in the slightest. The Spy rolled his eyes, then focused back on the desert road that stretched ahead. “She has received unwelcome visitors as of late, and I believe you could set her mind at ease.”

Responding to the voice, the animal stood up again, staring at the man who had taken it from its familiar home. Much to his chagrin, it scrambled its forelegs over the center console to loom beside him.

“Hey— _none_ of that!” He elbowed the creature in the chest, causing another offended whine as it retreated back. “You needn't win _my_ approval. I won't be your master.”

In fact, he expected Kathryn would spoil it to death once she got her hands on it. He needed to make sure that she didn't take the fighting instinct out of it, lest she make a poor guard dog of the animal. There was no mistaking that protection was the primary purpose he expected from it, though in the back of his mind he knew she would appreciate the company as well. With none of the boys left in the house now, the lonely demeanor that she stubbornly concealed only reminded him that his retirement could not come soon enough.

He winced as he caught a glimpse of claws scraping over leather as the animal leaned against the glass. Another sigh as he cracked the window down a small fraction, a black nose poking through it. For a brief moment he wondered if he was being overly protective, if she would scorn him for being so worried for her safety.

But then he remembered his lady's concerned tone when he explained that they had been spied upon, and the thought of fangs sinking into his BLU counterpart's smug ass brought more than enough satisfaction to make up for claw marks on his car seats.


End file.
